Mindfuck
Mindfuck is a powerful telepath and a member of the Superhomeys superhero team. Powers and Abilities Mindfuck has immensely powerful telepathic abilities. She can hear the thoughts of everyone around her, and spends most of her time on Joint Superteam Space Station 3 to get away from the constant roar of thought that assaults her on Earth. Even from orbit, she can read the minds of people on the ground when the station passes above them. Mindfuck can also alter the minds of others; however, she despises using this ability, as her brother abused his power. Mindfuck mostly uses this ability to alter her own mind; she only uses it on others in minors ways, such as when she helps Empowered suppress her fear. Mindfuck's eyes and tongue were gouged out and cut off, by Mindfuck herself thru the mind control of her brother. She can only speak through telepathy; as a result, she is incapable of lying and often accidentally thinks "out loud" comments that she intended to keep private. She wears a visor that allows her to see, though she can also use her telepathic abilities to see through the eyes of others. She has no sense of taste, since her tongue was removed, hence her penchance to ride the senses of others, including their sense of taste at that moment. While Mindfuck's mental abilities are incredibly powerful, they are not infallible. Her mindreading can be fooled by a number of means, from exotic personality syntheses (such as in the case of Judas Moose) and by extreme self-delusion (such as in the case of Baron Womb). It is also heavily implied that Empowered's hypermembrane is able to fool her by mimicking Empowered's thoughstream. Personality Mindfuck believes that she is an inherently evil, despicable person like her brother. Therefore, she is constantly using her mind alteration powers on herself to eliminate all of her non-heroic impulses and force herself to be good. Relationships Sistah Spooky In the past, Mindfuck had a romantic relationship with Sistah Spooky. Mindfuck had previously believed herself to be a psychopath incapable of love, and was willing to kill herself so as to not turn out like her brother. However, when she fell in love with Sistah Spooky, she began to think that she might be redeemable after all. The relationship was ultimately broken off by Sistah Spooky, because due to her deep self-loathing she couldn't accept that anyone who knew her as intimately as Mindfuck did could actually love her. Though deeply hurt by their breakup, Mindfuck found further validation in the fact that she was able to resist the impulse to use her powers to force Sistah Spooky to change her mind, taking this as a sign that she really was different from her brother (who would not have hesitated to do so). Stories Mindfuck first appears in Orbiting Spookums. It is revealed that she and Sistah Spooky are exes, but her gender is kept ambiguous until she comes to Sistah Spooky's rescue at the end of Because This Is What I Am. In Say That I Deserve This, Mindfuck provides oversight for the raid on Willy Pete. After massacring the heroes sent after him, Willy Pete sticks his arm through the Lotus Nodes portal connecting to the d10, heavily damaging the station and causing it to begin falling out of orbit. Mindfuck is injured, but Empowered carries her to the emergency escape portal. However, Mindfuck reveals that the portal can only transport one person. Empowered tries to convince Mindfuck to let her stay behind, as her hypermembrane might allow her to survive. Mindfuck says that her mindreading ability tells her that Empowered knows she won't survive, and she uses her powers to force Empowered through the portal. Sistah Spooky tries to teleport to the d10 and save Mindfuck, but arrives three seconds too late; the station breaks apart and burns up in the atmosphere. In Of Fantasy Points and Aftermathiness, a mnemonic emulation that Mindfuck had previously implanted into Sistah Spooky's mind activates, causing a simulation of her to appear in Sistah Spooky's worst memories to help make them better. In Excessively Talkative, Sistah Spooky accidentally reveals to the mnemonic emulation that the real Mindfuck is dead. In I Never Looked in Your Eyes I Never Heard Your Voice, Sistah Spooky and EMP go to Hell to save Mindfuck and the Demon who Spooky sold her soul to; brings her up. At first Sistah Spooky thinks that it is Mindfuck, but it is revealed to be a trap. Several Mindfucks drag Spooky down. She concludes that it wasn't Mindfuck was never there, but during the escape one of the Mindfucks says "Goodbye Spookums" as if she was the real one. The story ends with Spooky letting go of the mnemonic emulation of Mindfuck. Trivia Since her name is always written as 'Mindf**k', it's technically possible that her name is actually something like 'Mindfork'. Category:Characters Category:Capes Category:Heroes Category:Superhomeys Category:Female Category:Deceased